SwappedFreedom
by SilvexSilverWolf
Summary: They say that those who hike the mountain disappear, never to be seen again. They say that horrid Monsters live underground on the mountain. One wizard with Integrity in his heart decides to seek the truth of the mountain and maybe free the monsters of the underground. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Prequel to the main story of my Undertale AU. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Long ago, Two races ruled over the earth._

 _MONSTERS, and HUMANS._

 _Together, the two races lived in harmony for many years._

 _Everything changed when anti-monster groups sparked a war between the two races._

 _The war was long and bloody, both sides suffering heavy losses._

 _Harnessing the power of Magic, A new type of human rose from the war, Wizards._

 _With this newfound power, the Humans defeated the Monsters._

 _With the power of seven Wizards, the Monsters were sealed underground as punishment._

 _Many centuries passed._

 _As time progressed, the humans evolved from their simple ways of life into a race of intelligent beings._

 _As time passed, the stories of the Monster-Human war began to fade from existence, until all that was left, were the rumors of Monsters._

 _But Magic was still alive with the Humans. To keep order among the kingdoms, a council of seven powerful Wizards was formed, to handle any problems that arose in the land._

 _These Wizards were descendants of the very same Wizards that sealed the monsters underground. Passed through their family in secret, these wizards knew the Monsters were still trapped underground._

 _They wanted to free the monsters, for they felt that the punishment was too harsh on the entire race._

 _But no one knew how to break the barrier…_

 _20XX_

 _Legends say that those who climb Mt. Ebott, the mountain with the underground of Monsters, never return._

 _Determined, a lone figure scales up the mountain, unfazed by the rumors._

 _He had his Hopes and Dreams, that he could free the Monsters. Somehow, he would right the wrongs his ancestors brought upon the Monsters._

* * *

 **SWAPPEDFREEDOM**

 _ **A prequel story to 'FreedomTale'**_

 _ **Written by SilvexSilverWolf/Silvex Knyght**_

* * *

Slowly, he opened his eyes, rubbing his forehead in a vain attempt to dispel a pounding headache he had.

Light is pouring into the cavern, the lone human laying on a bed of golden flowers that seemed to shimmer and shine in the sunlight. That didn't change the fact that the human felt his leg now burning in pain.

Hissing and letting out a grunt of pain, he sits up to look at it. It appears the bone is broken, but not too badly. Unfortunately, he had no medical equipment on hand… but he did have his magic.

Looking around, he spots his staff. White handle, with a gold trimming, and a sapphire star at the top, the magical instrument was essential for all wizards, as to channel the magic within the air to the user's command and desire.

The Human, a teen male, blonde hair, radiant sky blue eyes, somewhat pale skin, a royal blue hoodie with gray sleeves, Black pants and neon blue sneakers with white, grasps the staff in his right hand. Closing his eyes he focused on what he wanted…

Green aura engulfed the broken leg, the bone inside slowly being mended by the magic. The human breathes slowly to not exhaust himself too quickly, and focused on the desire to heal, ignoring the tingling sensation of his bones in his leg practically bending like thin metal.

After a few minutes, the Human stopped. He had used up a good chunk of his magic to heal the bone, which was by now mostly healed, but was still a bit weakened. It would need some rest before he did anything extreme.

He gets up, and using his staff to keep the majority of the weight off his leg, he limps down the only path out of the cavern after looking back up once last time at the sunshine. No doubt he would be stuck down here for awhile.

He entered a new room, a lone… cat? Dog? Whatever it was, it was sitting in the middle of the room. It noticed the Human and put on a friendly smile.

"hOi! I'm Temmie!" The monster said. "You're new to the underground, aren't you? Oh? It looks like you're hurt! Here, let me help you…"

The human watches as he enters a FIGHT. His Soul appears before him, in the boxed area. The Heart is Blue with a white triangle in the middle - A symbol of his ability to use magic.

"See? That's your SOUL! The-"

"Very accumulative of my being." The human spoke.

This annoyed Temmie to have the human interrupt them but they didn't let it show. "Right! Smart cookie, aren't cha? Down here, you can make your SOUL stronger with LV! That stands for-"

"Level of Violence."

Temmie just stared at the human. He knew what was going on. Temmie sees that the human has only ten HP left.

"Oh… Well then… You're still easy prey!" Temmie said, their face shifting into a twisted demonic grin, surrounding the Human with small orbs of white.

 _ **"DIE."**_

The human had alarm on his face as he watched the orbs grow closer… and closer…

As one touches him, he feels his body grow warm and tingly, as if he was being healed.

Temmie gets confused and frustrated. What happened?

They didn't get to contemplate this long. A fireball shot out of the dark, sending them flying away. " _Owww!"_

The human watches them disappear and turned to see who helped him. It appeared to be a large tall goat monster with blonde hair and a beard too.

"What a miserable little creature, torturing a poor, innocent soul. Do not be afraid human, I am Asgore, Caretaker of the ruins. You appear to be hurt…" Asgore said approaching the human. He flinched a little, a bit weary and afraid. Asgore notices this.

"DO not be afraid child, I will not hurt you, I promise," Asgore said. This calmed the human a little, they could see he really meant no harm.

The furry goat monster picks up the human and turned around, walking towards the entrance to the ruins. The human looks up. The ruins loom ahead, a little intimidating… but rather, he is curious and excited to be on an adventure.

"Tell me, child," Agore said solving a puzzle and opening a door to proceed. "What is your name?"

"My name is Silvex." He said.

"Silvex… that is quite a unique name." Asgore said. "Are you a wizard?" He asked seeing Silvex's staff.

"Well, yes, technically a Wizard in training," Silvex said. "I'm not an expert in magic…"

"I see… how did you injure yourself?" Asgore asked.

"I fell down, I broke my leg in the process. I tried to heal it, but I couldn't completely do so." Silvex explained. Asgore nodded at that.

"Well then, I'll care for it when we get to my house. It's at the end of the ruins," Asgore explained. Silvex watched him step carefully over a spike trap, where walking in a certain path where the spikes lowered when approached.

After that came a long hallway… and then Asgore stopped by a room with a bowl of candy. He took one piece and gave it to Silvex. "Thank you," Silvex said putting the piece of candy in his pocket.

"Are you able to walk?" Asgore asked.

"Yes… but I appreciate you carrying me all this way. I can walk the rest if you want me to." Silvex said.

"It is fine Silvex, I do not want you to hurt your leg anymore," Asgore said continuing on past a frog monster.

Along the way, Agore and SIlvex met a pink ghost, wallowing about.

"That is Mettablook. They often come here for a moment alone, so we will let him be." Asgore explained. Silvex nodded as he spotted a poster.

"What's that?" he asked pointing at the poster.

"That's the candle light's poster for their sale. They're trying to get home safely, and need money to rent a limo to get to Hotlands safely." Asgore went on.

"Can I get something?" Silvex asked pulling out some of the gold he had.

"Of course, just be careful with your leg," Asgore said letting the human down. Using his staff to support him, he walks over to a candle stand where the little candle flames sat on top of them.

 **Flame pastries, made by flames, of flames, for flames.**

 **Flame donut - 5G**

 **Flame jug - 14G**

Silvex put 19 G into the palm of the largest candle flame when they held it out. Some more candle flames then brought him a jug and a donut. The Donut was orange with red frosting on top, the jug felt pleasantly warm to the touch. Silvex thanked the candle flames and walked back to Asgore with the goods in hand.

Asgore picked Silvex up again and they continued on. His house wasn't far by now he told the human, so Silvex took out his piece of Monster candy and ate it. It was sweet and juicy, as well as chewy.

"Here we are," Asgore announced. Silvex looked to see a tree with all of its leaves gone, on the ground now in shades of red. Asgore walks around and Silvex sees a small little home now, it looks cozy and cute.

"It looks lovely," Silvex commented as Asgore walked in,

"I'm glad you like it," Asgore said carrying Silvex down a hallway to the right. Opening a door, Silvex sees a bed, a wardrobe, and a chest he can assume has toys in it. Asgore lays Silvex on the bed.

"Rest here, for now, I'll take you Donut and Jug and put them in the fridge for later." HE said. Silvex nodded and gave him the pastries, and laid back, standing his staff against the wall.

Asgore leaves, turning the lights off and closing the door. Silvex closed his eyes, fatigue from using so much magic beginning to settle in, and soon, he drifted off…

* * *

Silvex rubbed his eyes as he slowly arose, feeling refreshed and well rested. He noticed his leg was completely healed and a slice of pie was on the nightstand next to the bed. It smelled of cinnamon and butterscotch.

Smiling and thinking Asgore had done this for the human, Silvex picks up the fork and takes a bite of it. It was sweet and full of spices and flavors that made his tongue tingle from all of the delicious flavors. He proceeded to eat all of the entire slice, then picked up the plate and fork and left the room with his Staff holstered on his back.

He heads back to the entrance area and heads to the left of the front door, into what seemed like the living room. There was a table with three chairs, a bookshelf in the corner, and a big lounge chair next to a fireplace, lit by warm non-burning flames. There was another doorway, so Silvex went through that to find the kitchen.

He was going to wash his dishes… until he noticed the drain clogged with white fur.

'Must be from washing his hands?' Silvex thought. He began to pull all the fur out till there was none left, and threw the wad of fur into the trash. He proceeded to clean his dishes to the best of his ability with what he had, and left the now clean plate and fork to dry in the sink.

He wanders around, wondering where Asgore is, until he hears someone whistling to themself in the front yard. He peeks his head out the front door, and sees Asgore watering the flowers in the flowerbeds in front of the windows.

"Good afternoon Silvex," Asgore said as the human walked over to them.

"How can you tell time down here in the underground?" Silvex asked, having not a clue what time it was.

"The light around the underground adjusts to the time. You will notice that it is dimmer that it was earlier." Asgore explained. Silvex looked around, and indeed, things looked darker, but not too much.

"Plus, I have a watch and a grandfather clock in the living room." Asgore added. "It is fifteen to five."

"Oh." Silvex said. "Well… Can I ask you something Asgore?"

"Sure Silvex, what is it?" Asgore said.

"Is it true that you and Toriel killed six children to obtain their Souls to break free of the Underground?"

Asgore dropped his watering can in shock, completely taken off guard by the bluntness of the question.

"Wh...Wh..." Asgore tried to form words in his mouth, but the shock had left him speechless.

"There are six missing children reports in the kingdom. All of them are children, all reported last seen near Mt. Ebott. Asgore…" Silvex asked, a little sadness on his face. "What happened to them?"

Asgore and Silvex stood there, in silence for a moment before the monster sighed. "It is late. I need to finish watering the flowers. GO inside and wait for me in the living room young one, I will tell you everything when I am done."

Silvex nodded respectfully and went inside. He knew this wouldn't be easy to talk about, but he had to know.

A few minutes later, Asgore comes into the house having finished watering the flower beds. Silvex is sitting at one of the chairs at the dining table. Asgore takes a seat at the largest one and takes a deep breath.

"A long time ago, a human fell down into the underground. Injured by their fall, they cried out for help. My son, Asriel, heard their cries and helped them back to this same house. We cared for the poor child, and treated them like family. The underground was full of hope, this Child would be the future for all of us, we felt it within our very souls." Asgore started.

Silvex listened closely as Asgore continued. "One day, the human fell very ill. They had one request, to see the golden flowers in their village once last time, but there was nothing we could do. The very next day… they passed away."

"My son, wracked with grief, absorbed their soul, took their body, and crossed the barrier. You see, while no single body can pass through the barrier, there is a way to cross it, with the power of a Human Soul and a Monster Soul. Asriel carried the body of the human into the sunset, and to the village of humans our human came from. There, in the center, was a patch of the golden flowers they had so badly wanted to see. My son set their body into the middle of the flowers…"

"Then came a cry, for a different human saw him, drawing the attention of the other villagers. The people had thought he had murdered the poor child, and proceeded to attack Asriel with everything they had. HE was struck with blow after blow, but he did not fight back. Smiling, he took the human's body and carried it back to the underground."

"Arriving back here, he collapsed at the Castle's garden, and faded into dust. The underground fell in despair, our family having lost two children in one night, the humans having once again taken everything from us. In a fit of rage, my wife declared war on the humans once more. 'All humans that fall down here shall be killed, their souls taken. I will then absorb them when we have seven to break the barrier and give unto them what they have wrongfully delivered into us.'"

"I was disgusted with what my wife had decided to do. Taking the body of the human, I fled to the ruins, vowing never to return, and buried them here. The tree you saw in front of the house grew from their corpse, it blooms with beautiful yellow flowers every spring."

"I decided then I would do everything I could to keep my wife from breaking the barrier. The six kids you asked me about all fell down here, one after another over the period of a hundred years. I did my best to convince them to stay, to not go on beyond the exit of the ruins, to not go and face Toriel. But to no avail… they all fell down, they all came by, they all went on… they all died at her hands."

Silvex bit his lip, Asgore now close to shedding a tear or two. "I am sorry Asgore…"

"For what…?" The boss monster asked.

"For what my ancestors have punished you with. I am a descendent of the Wizard of Integrity who helped create the barrier that traps you all down here. I came to Mt. Ebott to see if the tales of monsters were true, and if they were, I would do anything to free you all. No one, not even an entire species deserves eternal imprisonment. If I must sacrifice my own soul that you may go free, I will gladly do so with a smile on my face."

This had to be the biggest shock to Asgore today. Here, a human had just heard everything that had happened to monster kind recently, and was willing to offer his soul to free monsterkind?

"Si-Silvex, that is very noble of you, but… but I don't think that would be right." Asgore said. "You… You must stay here. If they… Toriel… get free, they will slaughter all of humankind."

"Suiting punishment for what we've done to you…" Silvex grumbled.

"Now now, We lost the war, and we got what we deserved. Look, just stay here with me for awhile, won't you? Perhaps we can think of another way to free monsterkind without sacrificing yourself, promise me that please?" Asgore asked.

Silvex nodded. "Okay Asgore. I won't sacrifice myself."

Asgore smiled a little, in relief. "Very good. Now then, did you like the pie I baked you?"

"Oh yes! It was very sweet and flavourful! I could taste so many spices, it was like a firework show of flavours!" Silvex said happily.

Asgore chuckled as he got up. "I'm glad you liked it. DO you perhaps want to learn how to bake it?"

Silvex smiled widely. "I'd love to! I love to bake!"

Asgore smiled as he and Silvex walk to the kitchen. "Very nice, I think we'll have much fun together baking!"

Silvex grinned. He couldn't wait to get started.

An hour later, the two are waiting for the pie to finish baking. While they wait, Asgore shows Silvex the small collection of books he has and tells him about his usual routine in the Ruins.

"I often check the area where you fell in case other humans fall down. It is a long way down, but you are the first since the first human to be injured by such a fall." Asgore said.

"What was their name? Silvex asked

"They were named Frisk." Asgore said. "They weren't much to talk or socialize, but they loved Asriel very much."

Silvex nodded as Asgore went on. "I sometimes talk to Mettablook on my way to that area. He loves fashion and designing clothes very much, but he's very shy, so I don't see him everyday. I also make sure to buy a Fire donut from the candle flame's little bake sale when i pass by, just to support their cause. I make sure the puzzles are in safe and working order… that's pretty much it… The ruins are small once you get to know the areas." Asgore admitted. "A growing child would be very unhappy here."

"You mentioned a castle, and a place called snowdin," Silvex said. "Is there more to the underground?"

"Yes, there is." Asgore replied. "Beyond the doors of the ruins is a cold area called Snowdin. The forest starts at the ruin doors, ending at the edge of the area, where Snowdin town is. Beyond the town is a humid marshland called Waterfall. There's no settlement in Waterfall, but some monsters live there for it's wet environment. Most of the weather in the underground is produced from there,"

"But there's no sun…?" Silvex asked.

"There is another heat source that makes the water evaporate." Asgore went on. "Beyond Waterfall is the deepest part of the underground, Hotlands. That's the industrial part of the underground, and it is very hot from all the lava there. The CORE is also in Hotlands as well."

"CORE?" Silvex asked.

"It is what we call the center of the Hotlands, it is a huge piece of machinery and tech designed by… I can't remember who, but it converts the immense heat of the lava into Electrical and Magical energy for the entire underground. There are also elevators to the highest part of the underground at the CORE, Capital city where the castle is, and where… Toriel is." Asgore said. "The main entrance to the Underground is past the castle, it is blocked by the barrier itself."

Silvex nodded, just as the kitchen timer went off. "Ah, that would be the pie!" Asgore said with a smile.

"Oh goodie! I hope it turned out okay!" Silvex said getting up from the floor. He had sat down when Asgore began telling him about the underground.

"I'm sure it is, and if it isn't, then it's a lesson to learn from." Asgore said as they headed back into the kitchen.

Silvex smiled warmly at that. Asgore was right about that.

Asgore seemed to be a nice monster, giving Silvex all the more reason to find a way to free him, and all the other monsters from this prison. He would find a way someday, somehow.

* * *

 **You are filled, with INTEGRITY.**


	2. Chapter 2

Three months had passed since Silvex had fallen down into the Underground, and chose to stay with Asgore. In that period of time, Silvex had adjusted to life in the Ruins fairly well.

Insisting on not being a burden, Silvex assisted Asgore with the daily chores. The first was always checking the area where Silvex fell into the underground in case any other humans fell in. After that, It would be attending to the puzzles, making sure they were in proper working order. When that was done, the two would make sure all of the other monsters in the ruins were okay. Silvex would often buy at least something from the Candle-flame's sale to help their cause. In addition, the Flame donuts were very good, and Silvex liked to have them for special occasions.

Over the time he had spent in the ruins, he was slowly coming to get to know Mettablook. It wasn't easy since the ghost was very shy, but once Silvex asked him about fashion, the shy act went right out the window. While Silvex wasn't much for style and fashion, he was interested in Metta telling him all about it. Metta even offered to spruce up Silvex's hoodie, and also sew up the various holes it had gotten from rogue monster encounters.

Silvex gladly accepted this, and three days later his hoodie was like brand new, and looking more sharp might I add.

"Thanks Mettablook! I love it!" Silvex said as checked the hoodie over as Metta gave it to him.

"Thank you…" Metta said shyly, blushing a bit.

"You're a very good friend Mettablook," Silvex added smiling widely as he put the refreshed hoodie on.

"Re-Really? We're friends?" Metta asked.

"Well, I like you, and you seem more comfortable around me than you did at first. I'd like to think we're friends," Silvex said.

"Th-Thank… you…!" Metta said, blushing more now.

"It's no biggie… Don't you have any other friends?" Silvex asked.

"N-Not really… there was my cousin… but he… left one day to go pursue his dreams." Metta said.

"Oh… Well, did he succeed?" Silvex questioned, curious.

"Ye-Yea… he's the biggest music pop star of the underground… I don't think his content reaches here in the ruins though, this place is a bit old-fashioned." Metta replied.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear he left. Did he even say goodbye?" Silvex asked.

"No… I was left to run the family business myself, not that's it's difficult. I rarely get any customers. Asgore used to be a regular, but he doesn't leave the Ruins nowadays." Metta said, in a sad tone.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Metta. He was wrong to up and leave you like that, without a goodbye nonetheless!" Silvex stated. "What was his name anyway?"

"Well, he was a ghost like me, named Napstablook, but then he became corporeal into a robotic like body, he calls himself Napstaton now," Metta said still in their sad like trance. "I still watch his shows though… He sparks up my day still with all of his wonderful music. I think all of the underground adores him as well,"

Silvex nodded in understanding. "Well… I hope he'll have the decency to apologize to you after what he's done one day."

"I'm sure he will…" Metta said, a little better now.

From that day forward, Silvex made sure to talk to Mettablook every day. Some days, he'd need Metta's tailoring expertise, as he usually preferred to wear his own clothes every day. Once a week, he'd let Asgore wash them, staying in his room the entire time. There were some spare clothes, but Silvex had a reason he chose not to wear them. That reason came to be one day while he and Asgore were watering the flowers out front of the small house they lived in.

"Asgore?" Silvex asked once he finished watering and weeding a column of the flower bed.

"Yes, Silvex?" Asgore replied as he was watering another column.

"The clothes in the closet of my room… Did they belong to the children?" The wizard asked.

Asgore sighed. "Yes, Asriel mostly. When Frisk fell down, the same clothes fit them perfectly, so they wore those. It made them and Asriel seem almost like siblings."

"Can you tell me more about them?" Silvex asked. "IF you don't want to, that alright. I understand it must be hard to talk about them."

"It's okay Silvex, I suppose it's only fair you get to know the full story," Asgore said.

"When Asriel brought them back to the castle, I was out front, tending to the tree. They were badly hurt from their fall, one of their legs broken, like yours. They were hesitant to approach me, but I let them know I was going to help them, and not hurt them. The poor child was probably abused, but they never told anyone about it so we didn't know for sure. Once they were fully healed thanks to my Kindness Magic, it was decided they'd stay with us for the time being. Asriel liked being with them very much, and they both became quite firm friends in a quick manner of time. We looked into a way of getting them back to the surface, but none of us knew how. The Royal scientist at the time wanted to experiment on Frisk, but we forbade it." Asgore said.

"Who was the Royal Scientist at the time?" Silvex asked.

"The very same one who helped build the CORE. Unfortunately, My memory seems a bit blurry with that, I can't remember what his name was. I do remember he was a skeleton monster… but that's it." Asgore said, and then continued with his story. "The human did not mind being stuck down here. I admit the kingdom was a bit hesitant with a human among us. You must understand that not all of us were so kind and open to the idea of a human being living with us. After all, they were the ones who sealed us down here in the first place."

Silvex looked down at the ground hearing that. He was most certainly not proud of what had become of the monsters thanks to his ancestors.

"But over time, the entire kingdom grew hopeful and used to the human. Frisk was a kind-hearted human, and if we were to break free, humans could see we weren't harmful or dangerous, and maybe we could live together in peace and harmony once more." Asgore hummed, remembering the good old days. "I remember once that Frisk and Asriel wanted to bake a pie for my wife. Of course, when they were reading the recipe, they didn't realize when the recipe called for two cups of butter, it meant the creamy churned product of milk and not buttercup flowers from the garden. While beautiful, the flowers were actually poisoned unless prepared properly with care. When my wife had a slice of the pie, she grew quite ill. While I was very upset with the two, I knew they meant no harm, and had good intentions. Toriel got over her illness within a week, and this time I helped the two make a proper butterscotch pie this time as a get-well-soon gift for her. She loved it, she's always loved my baking, but she also was happy that her children cared very much for her, and did not blame them for the earlier pie incident. She knew they meant well."

"Certainly sounds like you had a lovely life," Silvex commented, he and Asgore were now done with the watering and weeding of the garden and were now sitting in the dining room, the warm fire crackling in the background.

"It was indeed a quiet, yet lovely life… Until Frisk passed away, and the incident that followed. Unable to bear the loss of both our children, my wife re-declared war on the humans. I was disgusted with her, there was no way violence would make any of this right ever again. I took Frisk's body and came all the way to the ruins. I've told you about where I buried them, and I don't visit that spot just to see if any humans fell down." Asgore said, his tone of voice damped and saddened.

"I'm sorry for your losses Asgore," Silvex said, patting the boss monster's shoulder. "None of this would have ever happened were it not for my ancestor's actions. I promise you, I will make this right somehow. No monster, especially you, my friend, should be suffering such an ill fate."

"Thank you Silvex," Asgore said as he hugged the human, who hugged back in return. The two sat there for a while before asgore pulled away. "It is getting late…"He said glancing at the grandfather clock. "Perhaps we should consider what to make for dinner?"

"Oooooh! I have a perfect idea! I can teach you how to make my favorite meal!" Silvex said excitedly.

"You mean the pezza?" Asgore asked.

"It's pronounced Pi-zza," Silvex said chuckling lightly. "And yes of course! In fact, I think I know a way we can work some Flame cider into it," He said excitedly.

"Well then let's get to it then shall we?" Asgore said smiling. Silvex nodded as the two made their way to the kitchen. Since Silvex had settled in, things were more interesting food-wise. He knew fairly well how to cook, and a few recipes of his own which he had taught to Asgore.

Working like a well-oiled machine, they were quick to get cooking. Under Silvex's instruction, Asgore began preparing the sauce, while Silvex made the dough. He had his apron on, for the flour was getting all over the place. Making sure to add the Flame-cider to the dough mix, and some extra flour to compensate for the extra moisture, Silvex was soon rolling the dough flat into a circular shape.

"How does the sauce taste Asgore?" Silvex asked as he rolled the dough flat some more. The boss monster lifted the spoon he was mixing the sauce with, out of the pot that was simmering under a small magic-power fire, and sipped it lightly.

"Mmmmm, it is quite delicious I must say," He said, a smile of approval on his face.

"Great! I'll get the dough onto the baking sheet," Silvex said, opening the cupboard next to the oven and pulling out said sheet. He put the sweet smelling dough onto the sheet, and then rinsed his hands clean of the flour he had been using to roll it flat. "Get the cheese out while I spread the sauce onto the dough," he told Asgore.

Asgore nodded and went to the fridge and pulled out the block of cheese they had. He then grabbed the shredder from the cupboard as Silvex took spoonfuls of the sauce and spread it onto the dough, making sure not to apply too much so it would not spill over onto the baking sheet. Asgore set to work shredding the cheese for the pizza. Once he was done, he watched Silvex apply it onto the pizza, the wizard humming as he did so.

"Did you do this often on the surface?" Asgore asked.

"MmmHmmm. You see, I am the apprentice of the current wizard of Integrity. Therefore I used to live with all of the other wizards at the Wizard's spire. Marie, the current Wizard of Kindness, is a very good chef, and aside from my lessons in kindness magic, she'd teach me how to cook and proper kitchen maintenance and safety." Silvex explained.

"I see, were there other Wizards?" Asgore asked.

"Let me think… They were looking for a new Determination Wizard because the old one had retired, but I think the rest are still there. There's Spencer, the Bravery Wizard. Jake is the Justice Wizard, and often the second in charge. Marie is the Kindness wizard, and her sister Abigail is the wizard of Patience. Oscar is the Wizard of Integrity and my main teacher. Lastly, Alexander is the Wizard of Perseverance, though he's rumored to be retiring soon. My brother, Shadex, is his apprentice, and I wouldn't be surprised if he's the current wizard of Perseverance right now."

"Ah," Asgore said as Silvex carefully set the pizza into the oven and started the timer. "Do you miss your family?"

"Shadex is my only family. My parents passed away in the war, and the Wizards were kind enough to take us both in when no one else would. We've been taught all about magic, and when it was discovered we could use it, it was decided we'd become apprentices." Silvex said as he and Asgore once again sat in the living room.

"Oh… I'm… sorry to hear that, Silvex," Asgore said.

"There wasn't much that could be done Asgore. Do not blame yourself for that." Silvex said smiling kindly.

"You remind me of Frisk. They always were striving to do the right thing, going out of their way to brighten up some monster's day, even if they weren't the most pleasant person." Asgore said fondly, thinking back to the early days of the underground.

"Certainly sounds like they had good Integrity in their soul," Silvex noted.

"They did, but above all, I think they had DETERMINATION in their soul. They wanted to free the monsters and were just as interested as you are by any means to free us. It was a shame they passed away…" Asgore sighed.

"Well," Silvex said, his eyes sparkling with a fierce passion. "Their death will not be in vain my friend. I will find a way to free you all somehow if it will be the last thing I'll ever do."

Asgore had to admit, Silvex had Determination for such an impossible task. Over the three months Silvex had been there, he and Asgore had done intensive research into the matter. They didn't have much to go on, but Silvex refused to let that stop them. From what Asgore and Silvex already knew, seven wizards had made the barrier, and only the power of seven human souls could break it. The power of both a human soul and a monster soul, however, were enough to cross the barrier, thanks to the power of a Monster-Human soul fusion. Unfortunately, neither of the two could find any more information on the barrier.

An hour later, the pizza was done. Grabbing oven mittens, Silvex carefully pulls the baking sheet out of the oven and sets it on a wire rack by the sink so it can cool for a bit.

"It smells wonderful Silvex! I cannot wait to try it," Asgore said excitedly.

"I am too, it has been a long time since I've had my favorite dish," Silvex said licking his lips a little.

"While we wait… do you think you can go check the cavern? Just in case someone has fallen down?" Asgore asked.

"Sure," Silvex nodded. "I'll be back in a jiffy!"

Grabbing his staff, and bidding Asgore goodbye, he set off through the ruins to the cavern. On the way, he met Mettablook.

"Hello Metta, getting ready to go home?" Silvex asked. He knew they didn't live in the ruins since Metta told him about his home in a place called Waterfall.

"Oh….. Hi Silvex… Yea, I need to get going now or the snails will be hungry…" Metta said.

"Well, I guess I shan't keep you any longer. I will see you later then!" Silvex said. Waving goodbye, Metta watches Silvex continue on before he went on his way back to his home.

Silvex moves through the various puzzles and along the way, he makes sure all the monsters are doing okay. Passing the spike puzzle, he thinks about the little progress he and Asgore had made on finding ways to break the barrier without human souls. But no alternative had been discovered, and it was a bit disheartening, but Silvex refused to give up.

A few minutes later, he passes through the area where he first met Asgore and heads to the cavern. The sunlight is shining through the entrance, but Silvex can tell by how dim it was, that it was evening, and the sun was beginning to set. Seeing no one here, he turns back.

He finds Temmie waiting for him in the same area.

"Well well well, look who's come crawling back," They said in a snarky tone.

"What do you want Temmie?" Silvex said, hands on his staff, ready to engage in combat.

"Oh nothing, though it's amusing for me to see you daydream about your pathetic life on the surface that you lost," Temmie taunted.

"I came here on my own will. I will free them, just you wait!" Silvex replied.

"Yea yea, that's what you always say. But one day, my plan will come together, and then I will teach you and everyone else the true meaning of this world."

 ** _"It's Kill or be Killed."_**

Laughing insanely, Temmie started a fight with Silvex, determined to pay him out for that incident three months ago.

Silvex first Checked Temmie to get an idea of what he was dealing with.

 **Temmie**

 **LV; 3**

 **HP; 32/32  
ATK; 15**

 **Def; 10  
Not a cheery or pleasant sort. Still unknown if it's a dog or a cat…?**

Temmie launches its first attack, a barrage of bullets made of white material conjured out of magic. Silvex was quick to dodge the attacks sent hurtling towards him. When it came to his turn, he chose to FIGHT.

Remembering the special method he had for dealing with rogue monsters, he summoned bolts of blue magic and sent them flying towards Temmie, the small creature unable to move out of the way in time.

"Augh!" Temmie cried out, not in pain, but rather surprise. The attack had literally done no damage. "Ha! Stupid move ya did there!" Temmie said as they prepared more attacks, but this time, were not able to summon as much as they could before. "What?!"

"Anti-magic. If more powerful than the magic being cast or used, it cancels the magic out." Silvex explained. Indeed, Temmie found themself a bit weaker from the Anti-magic attack, his ATK and DEF slightly lowered.

"I'll get you for that!" Temmie shouted, shooting off what they had at Silvex, the wizard once again, dodging with great agility. "Just! Hold! Still!"

Silvex refused to even let Temmie get the better of him. Once his turn rolled around, he once again shot of more Anti-magic bolts at Temmie. This time, Temmie did their best to avoid the attacks, but was unable to as several of them hit the cat...dog… thing…?

"Grrrr!" Temmie growled in frustration. While Temmie had lost not a single unit of HP, it's ATK and DEF were severely lowered.

Silvex, on the other hand, smiled. He was gaining the upper hand without causing any pain.

The battle wore on, with Temmie doing their best to try to hit Silvex, but handicapped by the Anti-magic, there wasn't much they could do. Silvex, in the meantime, had switched to Mercy.

"Gah! I won't accept your mercy!" Temmie snapped failing for the tenth time to hit Silvex even once.

"And I refuse to hurt you!" Silvex retaliated.

"In this world, it is KILL or be KILLED! Gaaaaahhhh!" Temmie cried out in anger trying more desperately to hit Silvex. And failing to do so again. "Ugh… whew…"

"Please Temmie, It doesn't really have to be this way," Silvex pleaded as he once again spared Temmie.

"I don't need your words of pity." Temmie spat out, instead no choosing to flee. "I'll get you, just you wait!" They yelled as they ran off, Silvex losing sight of them.

He sighed. "I hope they'll give up that philosophy one day," Silvex said to himself as he began the journey back home.

Arriving back at the house, Silvex smiled seeing Asgore had already cut up the pizza into slices and was currently eating one. "Ah, Silvex! I must say this Pizza is quite delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it!" Silvex chuckled as he went into the kitchen to help himself to a slice.

"Did you encounter any humans at the Cavern?" Asgore asked as Silvex sat next to him.

"No," Silvex said shaking his head. Asgore nodded thoughtfully.

"I suppose that is a good thing, humans tend to get severely injured by the fall," Asgore said as Silvex began eating his dinner. As they ate, Silvex thought about their current situation. And the more he thought, the more he thought about going beyond the ruins to search for more answers. Surely, there were more, they were just not within his and Asgore's reach in the ruins. He had to leave to find what he was looking for.

"Asgore?" Silvex spoke when he finished eating.

"Yes, Silvex?" The boss monster said getting up to take his plate to the kitchen.

"Is it alright if I may leave the Ruins?"

This shocked Asgore, just as much as he was when Silvex first asked about the six children that fell down.

"...No, you can't leave. IF you go, they… Toriel will kill you." Asgore said when he recovered from the shock.

"Asgore, we both know I am more than capable of handling myself," Silvex argued.

"You will not survive against Toriel. She will strike you down, regardless of what you say to her." Asgore said, irritated.

"You think I am weak Asgore? Is that it?" Silvex replied angrily.

"I am not saying that! I am saying Toriel is dead set with her motives, and won't have mercy on you!"

"I can make her understand! We can change her mind! Surely, she wants what's best for her people, and surely, she doesn't want to kill, does she?!"

"SHE LOST IT WHEN THEY DIED! She's not herself anymore! I forbid you leaving the Ruins!" Asgore yelled, pillars of flames rising up around him.

"Perhaps she could've seen the light if you hadn't run away like a coward Asgore! If he husband were there for her, maybe she wouldn't have made such a decoration!" Silvex yelled back.

"I AM NOT A COWARD, I DIDN'T WANT TO BE A MURDERER, JUST LIKE YOU ARE, AND THE REST OF YOUR KIND!"

Silence fell after that.

Asgore realized he crossed a line. "Silvex, I-"

 _"Don't."_

Asgore was interrupted by a clearly crying wizard.

"I don't need you to remind me of what my people have done. I don't need to be told that a good portion of Monsters hate me to death because of what my ancestors brought upon them. I came to right their wrongs, not for their redemption, but because as a user of INTEGRITY magic, I feel that it is WRONG you are trapped. I feel that it is RIGHT for you to be free. I want to leave the ruins because I feel like we're not making progress. There are answers beyond the Ruins, I know there is! I apologize for the remarks I've made… but please understand that I want to do the right things Asgore… That's all I've ever wanted…" Silvex said, a bit shakily.

"I'm sorry Silvex," Asgore said.

"I accept your apology," Silvex said, smiling a little.

"I suppose you could venture out into the underground to look for more answers…" Asgore sad scratching his chin. "But only if you can beat me in battle. That way, I can be assured you're able to defend yourself."

"I suppose that's fair enough," Silvex said.

"For now though, let us rest for tonight. We can worry about this tomorrow morning." Asgore said smiling tiredly.

"Agreed. Today was rather busy…" Silvex said before yawning.

Chuckling, Asgore and Silvex clean up and put away the leftovers in the fridge. Bidding each other good night, the two settle down for sleep. Laying in his bed, Silvex smiled, knowing the future was bright. For some reason, he felt like a life-changing event was just around the corner…

Closing his eyes, he falls victim the Sandman and dreams of a day where Monsters and Humans once again, lived in peace and harmony.

* * *

 **You are filled, with INTEGRITY.**


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly, he opened his eyes.

Getting up slowly and stretching out, Silvex yawned as the smell of pancakes cooking wafted into his room and into his nose. Licking his lips hungrily, he gets out of bed and heads into the kitchen.

Asgore is currently making Pancakes, pouring the batter onto the pan, flipping it once or twice, and then lifting it off the pan with a spatula putting it on a plate next to the stovetop.

"Good morning Asgore," Silvex said walking up next to him.

"Good morning Silvex. I have made pancakes for Breakfast today… Since you're going to be off into the rest of the underground today, I figured I'd make my special cinnamon pancakes. Please do help yourself." Asgore said.

Silvex nodded, and grabbing a plate, gets himself a good stack of pancakes. He goes to the dining table and takes a seat, the flower vase full of fresh new buttercup flowers.

'Must be from the garden,' Silvex thought as he cut up his pancakes and ate a small bite. The sweet cinnamon taste with a hint of butterscotch was simply divine! With The sweet flavor making his tongue feel like it was on cloud nine, Silvex doesn't hesitate to dig in.

"I see you like them," Asgore said coming in and sitting next to Silvex after he finished making his pancakes and fixing his own plate.

"Oh yes, they're so sweet and full of flavor! Just like your pie!" Silvex said happily.

"Glad you approve." Asgore chuckled eating his own. The two talk for a little before their meal is done, and Silvex cleans up, insisting he'd it since Asgore did all the cooking.

"So what am I expecting for my test?" Silvex asked once the dishes were washed and put away.

"The FIGHT you will engage in with me will be very much different than the rogues we deal with. I am a Boss monster, so my ATK and DEF is higher than that of the average monster. I will also be using PATIENCE and BRAVERY magic… I assume you know what that means?"

"Yep! I know all about BLUE and ORANGE attacks!" Silvex nodded. Spencer and Abigail had taught him how those two kinds of attacks worked.

"Good… Are you ready?" Asgore asked.

"Where is the duel to be held?" Silvex asked.

"I'm sure you've seen the stairway in front of the front door. Down those stairs, and through a dim long hallway, is the doors to Snowdin forest. There is a fairly spacious area before the doors. We shall conduct our duel there. Follow me," Asgore said. Silvex took the boss monster's hand, and they went down the stairs that were in the middle of the entrance room of the house.

It is dark and cold, a small breeze flowing through could be felt. Silvex shivers a bit. It felt… intimidating, and forbidding.

They walk along the hallway for a good amount of time before they arrive in a spacious room, big stone doors with the angel symbol on them. Asgore lets go of SIlvex's hand and approaches the door.

"Six others came before you. They fell down… they went away… they all died at her hands. Do you understand, that once you enter the rest of the underground, the royal guard will find you, hunt you down, bring you to her, and she will kill you in cold blood?" Asgore asked.

"I understand," Silvex said. He was not afraid, he couldn't turn back now, they were all counting on him.

"Then now you must prove yourself… Prove that you are strong enough to survive!" Asgore said, turning to face Silvex.

Grabbing his staff, and flaring his magic up, Silvex nodded. He was ready!

 _ **FIGHT BEGIN**_

Silvex watched as Asgore readied fireballs in his hands. He checks Asgore's stats.

 **ASGORE DREEMURR  
ATK: 80  
DEF: 80**

 **Ex-King of the Monsters, Asgore blocks the way!**

Not one to be deterred, Silvex chose MERCY.

Asgore says nothing as he summons a wall of fireballs and throws it at Silvex. Sucking in his breath, Silvex dodges by weaving through the gaps in the firewall. Once his turn came again, he, again, spared Asgore.

No comment.

The Ex-King makes it rain fireballs down on Silvex. The apprentice is hit by one, knocking off four of his HP. He dodges the rest with a little difficulty.

 **HP; 46/50**

Taking a deep breath and rubbing the slight burn from the attack, Silvex once again spared Asgore.

Silence.

Asgore created Helixes of fireballs, advancing swiftly on the blonde human. Silvex spies the gaps and takes cover in one as the fireballs hurl by, barely missing him.

When the attack ended, Silvex spared Asgore yet again. This time, Asgore's face shows confusion. After slipping through another Firewall attack, SIlvex spares again, seeing a reaction appearing.

"What are you doing?" Asgore demanded as he summons another fire rain attack.

"Fighting is unnecessary," Silvex stated firmly, Integrity flaring in his soul.

"Attack or Run Away!" Asgore shouted sending another Fire helix attack, more moderately difficult than last time. Silvex, however, knew what to do and took advantage of the gaps the attack made.

 **MERCY**

"What are you proving this way?" Asgore asked as he summons a firewall attack, this one more thick than the others. Silvex knew he couldn't dodge, so he took advantage of his unique ability.

 **MAGIC**

Twirling his staff, he swung it, creating a barrier of anti-magic. Upon hitting the barrier of anti-magic, a section of Fireballs fizzled to dust.

"So now comes the next part…" Asgore murmured.

"Bring it!" Silvex said, having used a turn to make the barrier.

Asgore summons more fireballs, but this time half are light blue in color, the other half an orange.

Bravery and Patience magic, Silvex recognized as Asgore hurls the fireballs at the wizard.

Silvex holds still as light blue fireballs fly through him, and he moves quickly as the wave of orange fireballs now sweep through.

Once the attack is over, SIlvex spared Asgore again.

"Fight me or leave!" Asgore shouted hurling orange fireballs at Silvex to get him to go away.

The human never stopped moving, running, cart-wheeling, and even flipping in mid-air, just to keep moving.

 **MERCY**

"Stop it," Asgore stated firmly now hurling the light blue fireballs again.

Silvex could see Asgore threw in regular fireballs as well, so He weaved through the regular attack and held his breath as he stood still for the light blue ones.

 **MERCY**

"Stop looking at me that way," Asgore grunted as he throws a fire helix attack. Silvex dodges once again, the fireballs whirling past him, he can feel the heat on his face from the magical blazing projectiles.

 **MERCY**

"..." Asgore says nothing as he hurls more Orange and Light-blue fireballs. Once again, Silvex holds still for the light-blue fireballs and moves rapidly for the Orange ones. Unfortunately, Silvex cannot keep up with the alternating of the attacks and hits a few of the fireballs with the incorrect movement.

 **HP; 32/50**

 **MERCY**

Asgore's face is now one of worry, as fireballs rain down once again… but this time they avoid Silvex, even if he tries to get closer to them.

 **MERCY**

"Silvex, I know you don't want to hurt anyone, but they will hurt you… You must fight back…" Asgore said, still using that one attack.

 **MERCY**

"They won't be so merciful as I am being right now… You have to fight back." Asgore said, trying desperately to get Silvex to attack.

 **MERCY**

"Please, now Silvex. I ask that you stop sparing me, and fight me." Asgore pleaded.

 **MERCY**

"... Ha… Ha… Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even one child…" Asgore said, having stopped the attacks completely now.

"Asgore…" Silvex began. "Fighting won't solve anything. If anything, it will make things worse. I promised myself I'd solve this conflict in the most peaceful manner possible. Accept my Mercy, for I will not fight you. Ever."

"I understand…" Asgore said.

 **You have SPARED Asgore Dreemurr.**

"You truly are a wizard of Integrity," Asgore said as Silvex walks up to him. "I now have no doubt you are strong enough to survive. Your soul burns with the will to do right, no matter what the challenges it may bring. Promise me though, that you will return safely?"

"I'm a man of my word. I promise I will return." Silvex said.

Asgore smiled. It was a sad smile, but his eyes were filled with pride, knowing that there was hope if there were Humans like Silvex. He knelt down and hugged the human.

The wizard smiled warmly as he hugged back. Asgore was soft and warm.

"Take care child… If you are scared, you can call me, okay? I cannot accompany you beyond the doors," Asgore said after the hug was over.

"Of course Asgore," Silvex said. He faces the door, then turns back. Asgore is waving goodbye as he slowly walks back to the house. Silvex waved back, turns back to the doors, and opens them…

Another hallway. Silvex sighs and walks down the hallway. It's a long distance…

He walks through a doorway into another empty room.

Well… almost empty.

"I bet you feel really great." They sneered at Silvex.

 _Temmie._

"What is it Temmie?" Silvex asked.

"You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer?" They asked, mockingly.

Silvex tried to think of an answer, but before he could speak a single syllable, he was interrupted.

"You'll die and you'll die and you'll die… Until you tire of trying. What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration?" Temmie asked, snickering a bit under their breath.

"Or will you give up entirely on this world… and let ME inherit the power to control it?"

' _What are they even saying?'_ Silvex thought watching the dog… cat… thing go on.

"I am the prince of this world's future. Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide." Temmie said, grinning like a maniac.

 _ **"** **This is SO much more interesting."**_

They let out a mild volume laugh before sinking into the ground, out of sight.

Silvex took a deep breath and then nodded. Whatever Temmie has planned, he'll be ready to do the right thing. Seeing another door ahead, he walks up, and opens them to walk through…

* * *

 _ **SWAPPEDFREEDOM**_

* * *

Closing the door, Silvex examined his surroundings.

It's a forest, cold and snowy. There is hardly anyone around. A path leads further into the woods.

' _This must be Snowdin Forest,'_ Silvex thought as he steps over a huge branch and walks on.

The snowy forest, the brisk cold fresh air, and the majestic gleam of the snow fills Silvex with Integrity. Such a beautiful place the Monsters have… at least their prison wasn't horrid…

 _ **CRACK!**_

Silvex jumped at the sudden noise and whips around to look at what made the sound.

The big branch is now in two pieces as if it were a child's toy.

The integrity is quick to fade, replace with dread. SIlvex would've needed bravery magic to break the branch, and here it was, broken in two… like it was no big deal.

But, refusing to admit he's intimidated, Silvex takes a deep breath and pushes his fears aside. He focuses back on the path and begins walking.

He can tell he's being watched… From behind. He can hear the faint crunch of the snow being stepped on. Someone's following him.

He presses on, figuring that whoever is stalking him will show themselves when they were ready.

He reaches a gate like structure over a small deep gap. He stops to take a good look at it. WHoever built it didn't think it through carefully, as it was easy to go through, that is if it's purpose was to stop people from crossing the small bridge.

 _Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!_

They're approaching Silvex now. Sucking in his breath, he stands firm, clearing his mind of fear and doubt.

 **"HUMAN."**

Silvex turns around… and offers his hand.

The figure reaches out to take it…

 _Pppppfffhthtffhfthfthfhhtttppfpfpftpfpttt!_

"hehehe, the old whoopee cushion trick," the figure said, revealing a tall skeleton in an orange hood, a cigarette in between his teeth.

Before the skeleton could ask what was wrong, Silvex burst into laughter, making the skeleton smile.

"Classic!" Silvex said once he was done, wiping away the tears.

"glad you like it, name's papyrus. papyrus the skeleton." The skeleton said introducing himself.

"I'm Silvex," The blonde wizard said grinning

"say… you're a human, aren't ya?" Papyrus added looking Silvex up and down. "...and a wizard too."

"Yep. I am an apprentice in the arcane arts, of the Integrity division." Silvex said.

"hilarious." Papyrus said, which confused Silvex a bit. "now you see, i'm s'pose to keep an eye out for humans and capturing them… buuuuuuuut it's too much work. now my brother though, he's a human capturing fanatic. in fact, i think that's him in the distance. quick, through this gate thingy, he made the gaps too wide to stop anyone."

Silvex and Papyrus walk through quickly to a small area where a sentry station is. "quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp." He told Silvex.

The human eyed the lamp suspiciously. It's shaped exactly the same as his body, staff included! Nevertheless, he gets behind it, and just in the nick of time too.

"PAPYRUS!" A voice calls out. Silvex sharpens his hearing to listen in.

"sup, bro, azula?" Silvex heard Papyrus say. ' _Azula?'_

"Sup Papyrus?" Another voice rang out.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM AZULA, YOU KNOW WHAT'S 'SUP', BROTHER!" A third blared out. "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T. RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!

"staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?" Papyrus offered.

' _Is he trying to blow my cover?!'_ Silvex though, clutching his chest. He felt _really_ WEIRD right now! Fuzzy and warm inside despite the cold…

"It does look cool, huh Sans?" Azula asked. Silvex could tell that was a female… but not a skeleton.

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!" The loud and bold voice rang out. Silvex wasn't sure why, but… it sounded beautiful.

"THEN, I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT… RECOGNITION… I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO BE, MY *FRIEND?*" Sans said. Silvex could just imagine the pose he was doing right now to deliver this statement.

… Strangely, Silvex really wanted to be friends with Sans. Like, badly. But why? And why was he still feeling warm and fuzzy, and… so full of Integrity?

"I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!"

Okay, now it got weird.

"hmm... maybe this lamp 'll help ya." Papyrus offered. Azula giggled as Sans stomped angrily.

"PAPYRUS! AZULA! YOU ARE NOT HELPING, YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO, PAPYRUS, IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"

"whoa, chillax bro, i've gotten a ton of work done today."

"a _skele-ton_."

Silvex had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud, Azula having no restraint as she howled away with laughter.

"PAPYRUS! AZULA!"

"Come on, you're smiling too," Azula said still giggling mildly.

"I AM, AND I HATE IT! THIS IS NO TIME FOR… For your…" Sans started, but then slowed down and stopped mid-sentence.

"uhhhh… bro?" Papyrus asked. Sans was clutching his chest and now actually staring at the lamp. Papyrus looks at Azula and gives her a 'get him out of here' look.

"U-Uhhhh Hey Sans! Maybe I could teach you a new trick? Maybe it'll impress Alphys and she'll let you on the Royal Guard if you show it to her!" Azula said getting the feeling Papyrus was hiding something from Sans.

"H-Huh…? O-OH! Y-YEA THAT WOULD BE AMAZING!" Sans said snapping out of whatever trance he was in. "AS FOR YOU PAPYRUS? RECALIBRATE YOU PUZZLES! AND PUT A LITTLE MORE, 'BACKBONE', INTO IT! MWEH HEH HEH!" Sans chortled as Azula lead him away.

Papyrus sighed in relief. "okay kid, you can come on out now."

Silvex walks out from the cover of the lamp. How one was made to be the exact shape of him, he may never know.

"you okay kiddo? you look like you had a date with the devil himself," Papyrus said wearily. Something strange was going on…

"Papyrus… what do you know about SOULMATES?" Silvex asked.

"well, they say that one soul will react in a very unique way to one other soul as if they were meant to be together. fate binds these two souls upon the creation of the second soul. they say one day, when they both meet for the first time, they-"

"Will both feel alive and full of whatever soul trait they are, as well as Fuzzy and warm, even in the harshest of cold temperatures." SIlvex finished.

"heh, how'd you learn that?" Papyrus asked.

"I was taught that in my lessons… Since a Wizard is a human able to use magic, their soul binds with fate more closely than a regular human or a DETERMINATION Wizard. A soulmate was guaranteed for a non-DT Wizard." Silvex explained.

"okay... but why didja bring this up?" Papyrus asked.

"... I think I just heard my Soulmate."

"oh. oooooooooooh." Papyrus said. He was at a loss for words. He really didn't think Sans would be one to have a lover...

Silence fell over the two for a moment.

"w-well… anyways I have a favor to ask you," Papyrus said.

"Yea?" Silvex said.

"sans has been kinda down in the dumps lately, maybe seeing a human will cheer him up. don't worry, he's harmless, even when he tries not to be." Papyrus said.

"Oh! Well, sure! He doesn't seem like one to hurt someone for no good reason. Plus, I can defend myself fairly well without resorting to violence." Silvex said.

"sweet, i'll see you up ahead," Papyrus said, and walked away… in the complete opposite direction.

Silvex stood there, unsure why Papyrus went the wrong way but decided not to dwell on it. Truth be told, he wanted to see Sans in person!

Along the trail, Silvex found a wooden box. He peeks inside…

It's a tough glove. Something useful in boxing… there a tiny bit of dust on it…

Silvex feels something crawling on his back. That's not regular dust…

He takes the glove out, and set it alight. He throws it on the ground and watches it burn. He'd rather not touch any weapon of violence unless in self-defense.

After the fire burns out, and he kicks snow onto it to make sure it doesn't light up any of the nearby trees, he continues on his way. Further up the path, he can see two figures, one he recognizes as Papyrus. The other figure is a short skeleton, yet in a beautiful silvery armor setup with a blue cape, gloves, and boots. He has a gray t-shirt and dark gray pants.

"i'm telling ya, that lamp could've been useful bro," Papyrus said.

"OH MY STARS PAPYRUS, I DON'T HAVE TIME TO FIDDLE AROUND WITH APPLIANCES! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH? I MUST BE THE ONE TO CAPTURE IT! NOW THEN, IF YOU'LL EXCUSE M-"

Sans had turned towards Silvex at that moment and froze.

Silvex gazed at Sans' eyes.

Sans gazed right back at Silvex's sky blue ones.

The two stood there, not breaking eye-contact.

"uhhhhhh, bro? is that a human?" Papyrus asked, a little uneasy at how silent the two were being.

"H-Huh? OH! OH YES! IS THAT A HUMAN?!" Sans yelled in excitement.

Silvex, having broken out of his trance, raises his hands, smiling sheepishly. "You got me!"

"OH MY STARS! PAPYRUS! THAT'S AN ACTUAL HUMAN! ALPHYS WILL…! I'M GONNA…! I'LL BE SO…!"

"POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!"

Silvex was now grinning widely, like an idiot, seeing Sans have his burst of excitement.

 _Seeing Sans so overjoyed and happy fills you with INTEGRITY._

… _And love._

"...*AHEM*. HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA. I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN… THEN! I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT. IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE… ONLY IF YOU DARE!" Sans said.

"I accept your challenge!" Silvex said.

"VERY WELL THEN HUMAN! MWEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Sans chortled loudly as he raced off ahead.

"doing okay there lover boy?" Papyrus asked as Silvex walked over. It was now obvious that Silvex was blushing a bit.

"Y-Yea… Stars he's so… so…" Silvex said

"magnificent?" Papyrus finished for Silvex. The wizard nodded eagerly and he chuckles.

"Say… who's Azula?" Silvex asked the skeleton.

"she's head of the queen's royal exposition team. she and her band of explorers charted out the entire underground, and explore new places once or twice a month at her majesty's request. she's a type of reptilian monster… says her ancestors might have been dragons."

"Dragons? I've heard from my teachers that they were one of the strongest species of monsters aside from the Boss family. And the fact that the war wiped out the last surviving members…" Silvex said. Now he felt bad for Azula…

"say, kid, what are you doing down here in a place like this? is the surface _that_ bad?" Papyrus asked as the two begin walking slowly onward.

"No. I had heard all the stories about Monsters. I heard all the legends of how those who climb, never return. And the head of the Wizard council I'm an apprentice of told me all about the war. My Great Grandfather was the Wizard of Integrity of the seven wizards who created the barrier. My Grandfather was part of the revolution against the previous generation, for they did not agree with their ways and the punishment given to you. A new rule was established, society forever changed by the revolution. While my grandfather's generation could not find a way to break the barrier themselves, they all agreed if Monsters did go free, they'd be welcomed with open arms." Silvex explained. "I came here to… to see if there was anything I could do to help Monsters go free, even if it meant I had to sacrifice my own life for it."

"well gee kid, that's a mighty bold offer," Papyrus said after a few seconds of silence.

"But I made a promise to a friend that I would not die. I would find another way to free your kind." Silvex said.

"asgore?" Papyrus asked.

"Yea… you know him?" Silvex asked.

"the door to the ruins is perfect for practicing knock-knock jokes. i was practicing them one day when he actually responded. turns out he has a great sense of humor… it's a daily thing we do, talk, joke, the usual." Papyrus said.

"Glad to know he's got a good friend," Silvex said smiling.

"well kid, i'll see ya up ahead. hope your dream comes true, eh?" Papyrus said.

"I hope so too, thank you Papyrus," Silvex said. He turns to face Papyrus…

But the orange hoodie skeleton is gone…?

"Where…?" Silvex looked around. Nowhere to be seen, not even footprints in the snow!

Silvex decided not to worry about it too much and continues on his way. HE reaches a clearing, Sans, and Papyrus on the other side.

"YOU'RE SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!" Sans scolded.

"i think that's called, _sleeping_ ," Papyrus replied.

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" Sans lamented, before noticing Silvex.

Both skeleton and human blush lightly seeing each other, the human wondering if Sans is feeling the same way he is right now. Sans clears his throat before addressing Silvex.

"OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE QUITE SHOCKING! FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE!" Sans said.

' _Invisible?'_ Silvex thought, examining the clearing. With his magic senses, he could feel a mild current of electricity in the air from the invisible walls.

"WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUNDS LIKE FUN? BECAUSE THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL, I THINK. OKAY, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW!"

Silvex examines a bit more before taking a step forward. He watches Papyrus smack the orb out of Sans' hand before it lights up, administering it's 'Hearty zap'. The two skeletons stare at the orb, Silvex not moving another inch in fear of hurting someone.

"uhhhhh, bro? i think the human is supposed to hold the orb." Papyrus said.

"OH, THAT MAKES SENSE," Sans said. He walks through a certain path to Silvex. Upon drawing close, he grows flustered and his skull blushing blue. Silvex can feel his soul throbbing with Sans so close. "H-Here, take this…" Sans mumbled while holding out the ord, rubbing his foot on the ground shyly Silvex takes it and Sans walks back the exact same path before. "OKAY, TRY AGAIN!"

Silvex grips the orb tightly and walks forward a few steps. All is fine for a second until he hits a wall.

 _ **ZAAAAAAP!**_

 **-10HP**

"Oww!" SIlvex yelled falling back on his butt, the electricity having shocked him a bit too badly

"OH MY STARS!" Sans gasped, not expecting the maze to hurt the human that badly. He rushes over, careful not to hit any of the walls. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" HE asked taking the orb out of Silvex's hand and tossing it aside.

"I'm… I've been better…" Silvex panted.

"HERE, LET ME HEAL YOU, HUMAN." Sans offered. Silvex nodded, blushing a bit as Sans took hold of his arm, and soon the familiar aura of green healing magic surrounds them both, Silvex's HP fully restored. "DO...Do you feel better?" Sans asked.

Silvex was sure his face was very red now. He liked Sans' voice when it wasn't loud. Like an angel's voice… "Y-Yea… Thank you, Sans, you're very kind."

"W-WELL OF COURSE! I AM THE ONE AND ONLY, MAGNIFICENT SANS! COME, HUMAN, THERE ARE MORE PUZZLE AHEAD, ONES LESS DANGEROUS THAN THIS ONE!" Sans said getting up and offering his hand. Silvex takes it, and the two walk over to the other end of the clearing.

"you okay kiddo?" Papyrus said. That shock didn't look too fun…

"Yea… Sans is really good at healing magic," Silvex said smiling.

"WHY YES I AM, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS IS GREAT AT EVERY KIND OF MAGIC!" Sans said proudly.

"You know, I am an apprentice of arcane arts," Silvex said as the three walked to the next puzzle.

"ARCANE ARTS?" Sans asked.

"It's our fancy way of saying Magic. I'm a wizard, a human who can use magic as freely as monsters." Silvex explained.

"WOWIE HUMAN! THAT'S AMAZING! CAN I SEE SOME MAGIC FROM YOU?" Sans asked.

"OF course! I mostly main in Integrity so…" Silvex said, grabbing his staff. The star lit up, and both skeletons watch as Silvex levitates off the ground. "Telekinesis is a magic property of Integrity. We can also use mental fortitude, which means we sharpen our mind, and our senses. Our most unique ability, however, is anti-magic. Basically, it's magic that cancels out magic weaker than the anti-magic spell."

"WOWZERS HUMAN, THAT IS SUPER COOL!" Sans said as Silvex landed on the ground.

"I can tell your soul is mainly Integrity too," Silvex said. Before Sans could ask how, the wizard added, "All Wizards can easily sense the traits of another's Soul. You main in Integrity, but also have Patience and Kindness as well."

"WOWIE… SUCH A TALENTED HUMAN! I BET YOU'LL BE ABLE TO SOLVE THIS NEXT PUZZLE BY MY BROTHER PAPYRUS!"

They arrived at a smaller clearing, but there was nothing, save for a piece of paper on the ground.

"HUMAN! I HOPE YOU ARE READY FOR… PAPYRUS! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE?!" Sans said, confused and annoyed.

"it's right there, on the ground. Trust me, there's no way they can get past this one." Papyrus said, lighting a new cigarette.

"PAPYRUS!" Sans burst out, not at all happy with his brother's smoking habit. This turns into Sans lecturing Papyrus about unhealthy habits and to also stop being lazy as well, with Papyrus barely acknowledging Sans' demands, occasionally cracking a pun, which grinds Sans' gears more. This last a full five minutes, turning into a debate over what is harder, crossword or jumble.

"UN. BELIEVABLE. HUMAN, SETTLE THIS DISPUTE!... HUMAN?"

Sans had turned to ask Silvex something, but he wasn't there. Sans looks around and sees him. The human had walked over to the paper, sat in the snow, put his staff down, and summoned a marker out of Perseverance magic. It was only a few seconds later that he made the marker disappear, grabbed his staff, got up, and walked back to the two brothers. He hands it to Sans. "Crosswords are difficult, but I find word jumbles much harder."

"O-OH… TH-Thanks…" Sans said meekly taking the puzzle. "YOU'RE… You're quite good at puzzles human…" He said, skull already blushing blue again.

"I have a name," Silvex said. "It's Silvex Knyght."

"O-Oh… Sorry huma- I mean, Silvex. That's quite a lovely name," Sans said smiling wide.

"hey you two, it's getting late, and it gets _bone_ -chillingly cold at night, how about we head home for tonight? you two _lovebirds_ can talk more there," Papyrus said.

"PA-PAPYRUS!" Sans screeched out as Silvex spluttered and coughed in surprise.

"your soul's glowing," Papyrus casually commented. "hard to miss that _tibia_ honest."

"ST-STARS PAPYRUS!" Sans said now blushing in embarrassment, trying to hide the very light blue glowing underneath his armor and shirt.

"What's the big deal about that?" Silvex asked.

"you see kid, monsters don't just go around flaunting their souls like clothing. it's considered inappropriate," Papyrus explained, Silvex making an 'O' shape with his mouth. "anywho, let's get going shall we?"

Silvex and Sans just nod, both too embarrassed to say more. The three make their way through the rest of the snow-ridden forest and towards the town of snowdin.

* * *

 **You are filled, with INTEGRITY.**


	4. Chapter 4

The cold air grew colder as the three made their way to the town of Snowdin. The light was slowly fading, giving a cold but mystifying feel to the snow packed forest. Silvex was still admiring the white landscape as they crossed the bridge and passed a big sign.

 _Welcome to Snowdin!_

Entering the town, Silvex felt a little giddy. He could feel the hopes and dreams of the monsters in their homes with their families, settling down after another day of hard work and playing together. Feeling the hopes and dreams of the monsters of Snowdin filled Silvex with Integrity, and some joy too.

"here we are, home sweet home," Papyrus said as they stopped in front of a house. Silvex examines the cozy little cabin. It has Christmas lights, next to it are two mailboxes. One is labeled ' **SANS** ' In bold letters, the other was labelled 'papyrus', in a lazy not so noticeable style. Sans' was in pristine condition, Papyrus' however was not so well kept... it was overflowing with letters and such, that the mailbox was leaning a bit from the weight.

"It's a lovely little home you have here," Silvex said. He felt the love, hopes, and dreams that were born, and nourished within this cabin.

"THANK YOU. COME IN!" Sans said opening the door for Silvex and Papyrus.

"Thank you Sans, such a gentleman," Silvex said, making Sans blush as he walked in, with Papyrus behind him. Once the three were inside, Sans proceeded to show Silvex around.

"HERE'S THE KITCHEN AND DINING ROOM!" Sans said showing the human the small room, which had a small kitchen setup, and a small table just big enough to serve four. Silvex could smell... Tacos. A lot of Tacos were made here.

"May I ask... DO you happen to like tacos?" Silvex asked.

"WHY YES INDEED! IT IS MY MOST FAVORITE FOOD AND I MAKE IT EVERY NIGHT!" Sans declared with a proud pose. "HOW'D YOU KNOW?"

"As a Wizard of Integrity, my Mental Fortitude means I have stronger senses. I smelt faint whiffs of tacos," Silvex explained to the skeleton.

"WOW, IS YOUR SMELL STRONG AS A DOG'S?" Sans asked. The human nodded, making Sans more awe-struck. "WOWIE SILVEX! I NEVER KNEW WIZARDS WERE SO AMAZING!"

"It's nothing really, we're just able to use magic like you monsters, just our soul trait makes it different than monsters in general," Silvex said rubbing his arm while blushing.

"HERE IS THE LIVING ROOM!" Sans said leading Silvex to the area they walked by when they came in. There was a fairly sized TV, a green couch, a table with a Temporal physics book, another table with a rock on a tiny pet bed with sprinkles on it, and a sock, with several notes around it. "PAPYRUS NEVER PICKS UP THAT SOCK. I'VE ASKED HIM SO MANY TIMES TO PICK IT UP BUT HE NEVER DOES! OVER THERE IS HIS PET ROCK... HE NEVER FEEDS IT SO I HAVE TO DO IT, NATURALLY." Sans explained as Silvex took a seat on the couch. The human grabs the remote and turns the TV on. A Jazzy theme is playing with the letters 'NTT' in a neon blue accompanied by text.

 _'Napstaton network is unavailable at this time! Tune in tomorrow for more Music, Action, and Remixes, here on NTT Network!'_

"OH, THAT'S MY FAVORITE CHANNEL TO WATCH WHEN I'M NOT PATROLLING FOR HUMANS! IT'S PRETTY LATE THOUGH SO THERE'S NOTHING ON. WAIT TILL YOU SEE THE GOOD MORNING SHOW WITH NAPSTATON THOUGH, HE'S THE COOLEST EVER!" Sans said.

"That's pretty cool..." Silvex said turning the TV off. The Name Napstaton was familiar and it soon came back to him, that was Mettablook's cousin who abandoned him for his dream... SO that who he became... "Where'd Papyrus go?"

"INTO HIS ROOM, AS ALWAYS." Sans said rolling his eyes. "HE ONLY LETS ME IN, JUST TO HEAR ME LECTURE HIM ON ALMOST EVERYTHING HE DOESN'T DO. ANYWAYS I SHALL GO GET SOME BLANKETS AND A PILLOW FOR YOU SO YOU CAN SLEEP ON THE COUCH. MAKE YOURSELF COMFY!" Sans said and went off up the stairs and into his room. Papyrus' door had a multi-colored glow coming from the edges of it.

'What in the world...?' Silvex thought looking at it. Was he hiding something powerful in there? Silvex couldn't sense any great power, but that didn't mean Papyrus might be masking it's presence with Anti-magic.

A few minutes later Sans returns with a pillow and two blankets. Silvex thanks Sans for this, sets the pillow and blankets on the couch, setting his staff next to the door, and then taking his jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack.

"Silvex...?"

Silvex turns around, seeing Sans shyly kicking his foot around. "Do... Have you heard, about how sometimes we can't help how we feel about someone? That the stronger the feeling is... maybe... the more important that person is... in your life?"

Silvex nodded. "Yes, I do."

"W-Well..." Sans spoke again, his voice soft and angel like to Silvex, making the human's soul flutter. "I... I've never met a human before... and I don't think i'd be this excited too... I wanna... I really wanna capture you and... and be popular, but... but rather instead, I feel like protecting you and... and..."

"Sans," Silvex said walking over and putting his hand on the skeleton's shoulder. "I think I know why you feel this way."

"Yo-You do?" Sans asked, blushing blue from Silvex's touch.

"DO you believe in fate?" The wizard asked.

"Yea..." Sans whispered.

"When I became a wizard, I was bounded to the whims of fate. THis mysterious force then decided upon a special someone to be my lover, forever and always. We call that special someone a _'Soulmate'_. We get a warm tingly feeling in our Souls when me meet them for the first time and we want to do everything to stay with them and love them until the day we die. And no one else can make us happy the way our Soulmate's can." Silvex explained. "Sans... we're soulmates..."

Sans' skull was a deep shade of blue hearing Silvex explain this to him. "O-O-Ohhhh..." He said, at a loss of words.

"Ye-Yea..." Silvex said flustered now. Silence fell over the two until Papyrus stepped out of his room, closing the door behind him.

"heya bro, silvex, i'm heading to muffets, gotta date with a really tall drink," he said with a cheeky grin on his face

"AWWWW COME ON PAPYRUS, REALLY? WE HAVE A GUEST OVER TOO!" Sans exclaimed

"sorry bro, but the honey's calling for me. i'll see ya around kid," He said, and with that, he vanished in a blink of an eye.

Sans huffed and a pouty face spread across his face. "He forgot to read me my bedtime story..." The energetic skeleton grumbled.

"I could tell you a story." Silvex offered.

"REALLY?! I MEAN, IF IT WOULD NOT BROTHER YOU TOO MUCH SILVEX?" Sans asked.

"Of course not." Silvex smiled. Sans smiled widely, taking the wizard's hand and leading him upstairs to his door.

"Lemme get dressed first, Sans said. Silvex nodded as Sans went into his room, closing the door. A few moments later, Sans gave Silvex the okay to enter.

Silvex walks in to see Sans in his sleepwear, in his bed. The human examines his room. It has a very obvious Sci-Fi feel, the ceiling decorated with glow-in-the-dark stars and the bed in the shape of a spaceship. "I love Sci-Fi!" Silvex said smiling a bit.

"WOWIE SILVEX, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT! THAT'S COOL," Sans said as the blonde human sat on the edge of the bed. "WHAT STORY WILL YOU TELL ME?" Sans asked.

"Hmmmm, let me think..." Silvex said scratching his chin. As he thought about it, a story came to mind. One he had never heard before, but for some reason, he felt like he had heard it a thousand times.

"Let me tell you the story of a dog. With fluffy fur, silver eyes, and wings of an angel..."

Sans listened closely as Silvex told him a story of a pup who was lost, then was found by a rescue team of six other pups and a human. He told him about the adventures they had, the love he felt, and the heartache he experienced.

"Wowie..." Sans said yawning as Silvex finished telling him the story. "That was a pretty good story..."

"Good night Sans. Sleep well," Silvex said turning the light off and closing the door after leaving the room. Smiling as he felt his Integrity flare up in his soul, he heads downstairs and lays on the couch. He rests his head on the pillow and gets under the blanket, and is soon drifting off to sleep...

It's only two hours when he woke up to the sound of the front door being opened. "Every time Papyrus..." A familiar female voice grumbled.

Silvex shifted, rubbing his eyes, to see a lizard like monster with green scales and purple eyes carry a rather drunk looking Papyrus inside, and close the door behind her. From the sounds of it, a harsh blizzard had developed. The lizard carried Papyrus upstairs, and into his room, closing the door behind her. After that, the house grew quiet again.

Yawning, and figuring it was just a friend of Papyrus', Silvex snuggled into his blankets and went to sleep again, still groggy from being woke up. Sleep came to him easily once more, and he was soon drifting among his dreams of a peaceful future...

The next morning, Silvex is up at the crack of dawn, something he's always done everyday since he started training as a wizard. As he stretches out, he can smell something cooking from the kitchen. Stomach rumbling, he gets up from the couch and wanders into the kitchen. He sees Sans humming to himself as he preparing... Tacos?

"Morning Sans," Silvex said yawning a little.

"Silvex! Good morning!" Sans said, not using his usual tone as to not wake up Papyrus.

"May I ask... Why Tacos?" Silvex asked.

"Why not?" Sans replied cheerily. "Tacos are just about the best meal for any occasion, and I am a Taco specialist!" He added posing a bit before attending back to his cooking.

"Okay..." Silvex said watching Sans, and already noting everything Sans was doing wrong. Granted, the skeleton meant well, bless his heart, but he barely knew how to cook properly.

 _'Perhaps I should teach him how to cook,'_ Silvex thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud yawn behind him. He turned his head to see that same lizard monster walking to the Kitchen.

"Morning Azula! This is Silvex," Sans said as she walked up to Silvex.

"Nice to meet ya," Azula said as she and the human shook hands. "Paps told me all about you last night."

"Speaking of Papyrus, what exactly happened last night?" Silvex asked.

"I see you saw then. He got heavily drunk at Muffet's. I had to take him home, as usual. Since the weather's cold at night here, it's dangerous for a reptilian type monster to be out in the cold for too long, and my home's a long ways from here, so I spent the night here." Azula explained.

"Ahhh, okay then. Are you a close friend of Papyrus'?" Silvex asked, as Sans began serving them their breakfast.

"You could say that..." Azula said trailing off looking away from Silvex. That was all the human needed to know the two had something special going on.

Deciding to be respectful and not pry about it, The wizard takes a bite out of the breakfast taco.

 _The taste... it's indescribable... your face scrunches up._

"DO YOU LIKE IT?" Sans asked, clearly mistaking the face Silvex was making as bliss.

"It's great! As always Sans..." Azula said, grinning nervously after taking a bite of her own from her taco.

Silvex swallows and then cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, it wouldn't be right to lie to you Sans. This... honestly tastes terrible."

Both the skeleton and lizard monster gasp.

"BU-BU-BUT... WHY?" Sans asked, horrified that Silvex didn't like his cooking.

"I was watching you make the tacos. First off, you didn't have the heat up high enough and thus under-cooked the meat. Next, you didn't chop up the tomatoes and lettuce enough, it's made a mess all over the plate," Silvex said motioning to the plate with unevenly chopped lettuce and tomato bits. "Lastly, the kitchen is a mess and you didn't even 'clean as you go' as they would say. Hygiene is a very important part of any meal-preparing." Silvex said.

"OOH... A-AHH..." Sans stuttered unsure what to say. "AL-ALPHYS USUALLY DOES IT LIKE THAT..."

"Well, she's not very good at cooking either." Silvex said. "Chin up! I'll teach you some of the basics," He added seeing the down look on Sans' face, which immediately brightened up.

"REALLY?!" He asked already getting excited.

"Yes, here," Silvex said, taking Sans' hand and pulling him over to the counter. The skeleton blushed as he did this, but it went away as Silvex began showing the monster basic kitchen hygiene and some simple cooking tips.

"heya 'zula," Papyrus said sitting next to the lizard, surprising her. "what're they up to?"

"W-Well," She said a moment after she got over the moment of shock from Papyrus appearing out of nowhere. "Silvex told Sans his cooking was bad..."

"oh...?" Papyrus said, his eye sockets growing empty and dark.

"And now he's teaching him some of the basic things," Azula said, a little scared for Silvex. Papyrus was usually chill, but when people talked badly about Sans, they ended up having a bad time...

"really now?" The tall skeleton said his pupils returning upon hearing that.

"Yea, see?" Azula said pointing to where the two were now making a second batch of breakfast tacos, or rather breakfast burritos.

"WOWIE, I NEVER KNEW ABOUT THESE KINDS OF TACOS," Sans said when Silvex told him what they were making.

"They're technically called burritos since they're rolled up, but they're not that much different from a taco," Silvex explained, cleaning some no longer needed utensils.

After a few minutes, the breakfast burritos were done and everyone sat at the dining table to eat.

"MMMM! THESE ARE VERY GOOD! THANK YOU SILVEX!" Sans said, having taken his first bite.

"No problem Sans, it's really easy once you get the hang of it, perhaps I can teach you more in the future?" Silvex replied.

"THAT WOULD BE AMAZING! I WOULD LOVE TO!" Sans replied, stars appearing in his eyes. This made Silvex beam, the star eyes were very beautiful.

"Those are some very beautiful eyes," Silvex said, making Azula giggle, and Sans blush.

"Th-Thanks..." Sans said, unable to say more.

Breakfast went by rather quickly and soon it was time for the day's work.

"I have to go patrol around Waterfall today," Azula said. "Nice meeting ya Silvex!" Azula said.

"Likewise," Silvex said as he and the lizard shook hands again before she left out the front door.

"PAPYRUS, I HOPE YOU'LL ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE TODAY!" Sans said turning to the taller brother. "I HAVE TO GO SEE ALPHYS TODAY,"

"sure thing bro," Papyrus said. "wanna come with me kid?" He asked Silvex. The human nodded.

"GOOD IDEA! SILVEX! MAKE SURE HE DOES SOME ACTUAL WORK!" Sans said, in his usual bold and proud tone.

"Will do Sans." Silvex smiled, and waved goodbye as Sans left.

"c'mon kid," Papyrus said as they left the house a moment later.

"Where are we going?" Silvex asked.

"first, we'll swing by my post, then head to a door deep within the forest where i love practicing my knock knock jokes." Papyrus said, lighting a cigarette and inhaling somewhat deeply ebfore exhaling the smoke.

Silvex wasn't much of a fan for what he called 'Cancer sticks', and waved away the smoke as it flew into his face.

"not much of a 'fan', are we?" Papyrus joked, seeing Silvex fan away the noxious cloud.

"Not really..." Silvex coughed as they crossed the bridge.

"so... how's the surface?" Papyrus asked.

"It's pretty alright... I feel bad that you can't see it for yourself, but I hope to fix that someday. There has to be a way, and i'll find a way to free you all, with every ounce of power I have," Silvex said.

"i appreciate that," Papyrus said, as they arrived at the little setup where Silvex hid behind that conveniently shaped lamp to hide from Sans.

"How was that lamp shaped exactly like me?" Silvex asked. Papyrus just shrugged, leaving Silvex with more questions than answers. He stood there, examining the lamp as Papyrus grabs something from his station.

"...Is that, honey?" Silvex asked seeing the bottle of sweet, yellowish honey in Papyrus' hand.

"yep, never leave home without it," he grinned.

"But... you left home without a bottle...?" Silvex said now even more confused.

"exactly."

Silvex decided to stop asking questions there.

They continue on, the snowy landscape still looked just as beautiful as it did the first time Silvex saw it. Eventually, they arrive at the door to the RUINS.

"This door's familiar," Silvex said as Papyrus took a seat against it.

And then he knocks, followed by "knock knock".

Silvex stared at Papyrus, wondering why he said that out loud until...

"Who's there?"

"iva."

"Iva who?"

"i've a sore hand from knocking,"

There is an eruption of laughter from the other side of the door, Papyrus grinning at his joke.

"That's Asgore!" Silvex exclaimed. Papyrus watches as Silvex knocks on the door now. "Knock Knock," He said.

"Who's there?" Asgore replied, thinking it was Papyrus while he was still chuckling.

"Dozen."

"Dozen... who?" Asgore said realizing that wasn't Papyrus.

"Dozen anybody want to let me in?"

To Papyrus' surprise, the door opened quite quickly, and out came a large goat monster in regal robes, who proceeded to hug Silvex tightly. "Silvex! You're okay!"

"O-Of... course...!" Silvex wheezed.

"Oh! Sorry," Asgore said letting go upon seeing Silvex struggle to breath.

"so... you're asgore." Papyrus said.

"So good to finally meet you in person Papyrus," Asgore said turning to the orange hoodie wearing skeleton. "Would you care for some tea my friend?"

A few minutes later, the three are enjoying golden flower tea.

"Ahhhh, just as lovely as it was the first day Asgore!" Silvex said happily, enjoying the sweet soothing texture of the carefully prepared tea.

"gotta admit fluffybuns, this is some good stuff. think i could have some for sans? he'd love this stuff," Papyrus asked.

"I think that would be a lovely idea Papyrus. And maybe Silvex could take some with him for his travels too." Asgore said.

"travels?" Papyrus asked.

"Asgore and I have been trying to look into a way to break the barrier. We've got no leads in the Ruins so I'm hoping there's some answers in the rest of the Underground." Silvex explained.

"hmm. you can try your luck with undyne." Papyrus said.

"Undyne?"

"she's the royal scientist of the underground. her lab is in hotlands, she's in charge of most of the big projects of the underground. if anyone knows about alternative barrier breaking methods, it's her."

"That's a great starting point!" Silvex said.

"just be careful, the captain of the royal guard lives in waterfall, and she's uh... 'excitable'." Papyrus explained.

"Alphys, right?" Silvex said, and the skeleton nodded.

"Please do be careful Silvex," Asgore asked, worried greatly.

"I will Asgore." Silvex said. "If things get messy, i'll use my Anti-magic to escape."

A few hours of tea, puns, stories, and more tea, Papyrus gets up. "welp, time to head home, sans gets antsy if i don't 'report' back soon."

"Very well then. It was nice to see you again Papyrus. And Silvex, don't forget I am here if you need me," Asgore said, hugging the human again.

"I won't, thank you Asgore." Silvex said. The king walks into the ruins, and closes the door, leaving the wizard and skeleton to begin the long walk home, Silvex having put the extra packets of Golden flower tea in his inventory.

"so, you know a lot about magic then huh?" Papyrus asked as they walked.

"Yes, at least the main aspects of every trait of the spectrum." Silvex said.

"spectrum?" Papyrus asked.

"There are seven main areas. RED, ORANGE, YELLOW, GREEN, CYAN, BLUE, and PURPLE. The SOUL traits can be associated with the main areas by their matching powers. INTEGRITY is BLUE because of the Telekinesis and Anti-magic properties." Silvex explained.

"sounds like you know a lot for a simple teen," Papyrus said with a curious tone.

"Alexander taught me all that I know, he's the more scientific wizard of the council," Silvex said, thinking back to his PERSEVERANCE teacher of the seven wizards of the council.

"neat," Papyrus said as they walk into Snowdin square. "hey kid, mind telling sans how our patrol went? i'm gonna pop into muffet's for a drink."

"Okay," Silvex nodded with a cheeky smile. He watches the tall skeleton enter the spider bar, then heads on towards the skeleton brother's home. Perhaps he could ask Sans to help him reach Hotlands?

Reaching the house, he sees the lights are on, and he enters through the front door. There's no one in the kitchen or living room, and Papyrus is at Muffet's so he walks up the stairs and stops at Sans' door. He knocks, gently but hard enough to make a sound. "Sans? Are you home?"

"ONE MOMENT!" A voice rang out. Silvex smiled, nodding as he leans against the doorframe, waiting for his soulmate. A moment later, the skeleton opens the door, with his usual smile on his skull. "HI SILVEX! HOW WAS THE PATROL? WAS PAPYRUS AS LAZY AS HE USUALLY IS?"

"Nah," Silvex said chuckling a little. "Me and him got some good ground covered. Noting of the unusual to report," He said.

"AH WELL, TOMORROW WILL BE SOMETHING DIFFERENT! WHERE'S PAPYRUS BY THE WAY?" Sans asked. Silvex opened his mouth but then Sans then added. "LEMME GUESS, MUFFET'S?"

"Yea."

"MWEH! WELL, I SUPPOSE HE DOES DESERVE SOMETHING NICE FOR A GOOD PATROL TODAY!" Sans said posing dramatically. "NOW THEN SILVEX, I HAVE A MOST IMPORTANT REQUEST!"

"Oh?" Silvex asked curious. He was gonna ask Sans for the favor he needed but he'd let Sans ask first.

"UM... Ummm... I-I was wondering..." Sans started off. Silvex stands there, patiently waiting for Sans to ask what he needed.

"Silvex... would you... GO ON A D-DATE WITH ME?!" He finished, bursting out in his usual voice at the end there.

Whoa, Sans just asked him out on a date. Bold move of the monster. "Sure thing Sans!" Silvex said smiling, feeling Integrity flare in his soul.

"REALLY?! YOU WILL!?" Sans said, stars in his eyes as Silvex can see his soul lighting up in his chest underneath his clothes and armor.

"Yea! How could I say no to the Magnificent Sans?" Silvex said grinning now.

"MWEH HEH HEH!" Sans laughs triumphantly. "I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WILL BLOW YOUR MIND WITH THE MOST ROMANTIC DATE ANYONE HAS EVEN BEEN ON!"

"I have absolutely no doubts about that," Silvex said smiling like a goof.

"ALLOW ME TO GO GET READY! AND PERHAPS LEAVE A NOTE FOR PAPYRUS IN CASE HE COMES HOME!" Sans said as he retreated to his room.

Silvex, still wearing a goofy grin, strides back down the stairs and sits on the couch, getting comfortable as he waits for Sans. As he waits, he thinks about how lucky he is to have met the skeleton.

* * *

 **You are filled, with INTEGRITY**

 **(A/N) Hey guys, Yes I am indeed, NOT DEAD, and finally breaking this writer's block, or attempting to. Shout out to Edobean on Deviantart, her art of Sans gave me an idea for the ending of this chapter.**


End file.
